Lick me like a lollipop
by Storybelle
Summary: Dean hates when Cas' brother comes around, leaving wrappers everywhere and making eyes at Sam. And to boot, he eats all the red lollipops. Destiel, with a lot of Gabe hits on Sam (who really doesn't mind it) while Dean (who really does mind it) tries to get through another family dinner alive.


"I can't believe you invited him," Dean fumes as he attempts to juggle three shopping bags and the door keys. He's pissed off enough as it is because a child sneezed on him in the check-out line and some ass in a Mercedes nearly clipped his baby in the parking lot. Luckily for the douchebag, he just missed because otherwise Dean wouldn't be standing here right now with leaking ice-cream dripping on his foot and nosy Mrs Parker from next door peeking through her curtains at the sound of his raised voice. Dean forces a smile and a wave and is silently grateful that he didn't run over the Mercedes guy, purely because she'd be so damn smug if he ended up in jail. That old bat has been a pain ever since they moved in and is particularly snide to Dean. He doesn't want to give her the satisfaction.

Cas sighs heavily from his place next to Dean, waiting not too patiently for Dean to get the damn door open. He's holding four shopping bags and clutching a bag of toilet paper to his chest and almost but not quite scowling. If he weren't so annoyed with Cas right now Dean might find it adorable.

"Dean, I do not see the problem," he insists. The keys slip through Dean's fingers and he cusses loudly and has to stoop to pick them up. The bag handles are digging into his arm and Mrs Parker is looking more scandalised by the minute. He knows exactly what she thinks of them and the funny thing is that she would probably like Cas on his own. Neat, quiet and polite Castiel who does not yell 'fuck!' when he drops things, play Led Zeppelin very loudly while washing the car on a Sunday afternoon or give interfering old biddies the finger when their backs are turned. Who wears a suit and goes to Church and says 'good morning' to the neighbours. Yep, Dean's boy is an honest-to-God upstanding member of society.

Dean, not so much.

But that's the problem, that Castiel is 'Dean's boy.' Mrs Parker had been all sweetness and smiles the day they moved in to Cas, until Dean had arrived home from work, in jeans and covered in oil, looking like sex on legs, coupled with 'guy you did not want to meet in a dark alley.'

Cas hadn't noticed, completely delighted to introduce him as 'my Dean' while Dean and the old bat had stared each other down in a show of instant dislike. She tolerates Cas but whether it's some throwback from a more homophobic generation or it's Dean's attitude she dislikes, Dean can't figure out.

"He is my brother," Cas continues, hitching the toilet paper higher in his arms. "_Your_ brother is coming…"

"My brother is not a complete douche," Dean mutters, finding the right key again. He doesn't have to turn around to see that Cas is looking positively murderous.

"Dean, I know Gabriel has his quirks and can sometimes be…an acquired taste but he is my brother and I love him very much. He is the only family I have left." Dean wilts a little. He hates that Cas has so little family when he has parents and uncles and cousins and all Cas has by way of relatives is some arrogant shorty who swans into town, insults Dean, eats all their food and leaves again. Dean makes sure that Cas is invited to every Winchester function and feels as much a part of the family as Bobby or Jo or Christian. But sometimes it's not enough. Dean knows that the way Cas lights up when he sees Gabriel is the same as when Dean sees Sam.

Dean sighs and leaves the key hanging in the door and turns around. He loves Cas more than anything (well, except Sam) in the entire world. He loves how Cas will tape Dr Sexy for him without Dean even having to ask, he loves the firm press of chapped lips against his before Cas leaves for work in the morning and how when Cas falls asleep on his shoulder, the soft dark hair tickling his nostrils smells like kiwi. He loves piercing blue eyes and a tiny silver cross on a chain, a long trench coat and how Cas always knows when Dean just needs him to sit by his side in silence. Sometimes he'll just stop and watch Cas and think 'I am so lucky' because this beautiful, kind, clever man chose to love him. Dean sometimes has no idea why that might be but he's not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

But the one thing he cannot love about Cas is his cocky, sugar addict dick of a brother who leaves twinkie wrappers shoved down the side of the couch and flirts with Sam.

And he has _tried_, damn-it. He's sat through many awkward social engagements and double dates and dinner parties with that man because it makes Cas so happy. But every time, Gabriel gets on his nerves and he can't hold his tongue. And somehow it's always Dean's fault while Gabriel leers over Cas' shoulder, smirking and eating a fruit cup.

He's about to try to wriggle out of it somehow when he sees Cas' face. Because Dean will gladly cut down on his alcohol intake for him, and eat the nasty green rabbit food Cas puts on his plate and even attend church on Christmas. If he can do all that for the man he loves, he can probably grow a pair and put up with Gabriel for a couple of hours.

"Alright," Dean concedes defeat. "But if he eats all the red lollipops again I'm allowed to spit in his cocktail." Cas beams, utterly delighted. For some strange reason he always believes that Dean will do the right thing.

But then again, Dean hasn't proved him wrong yet. Damn sexy holy tax accountant.

"And he can't hit on Sam!" Dean continues, gesturing with a bag-laden hand. "At all! It makes Sam uncomfortable and I don't like it! No one gets to make googly eyes at my baby brother!"

"I suspect that Gabriel dislikes you for the exact same reason," Cas points out gently, nudging Dean aside and swiftly unlocking the door. Dean watches Cas go inside and take the groceries through to the kitchen before answering.

"I don't make googly eyes at you," Dean protests, in a manly, not at all pathetic way.

"Yes, you do!" Cas calls. Dean is about to make a smart reply when the curtains next door twitch again and he ducks through the open door and slams it shut.

D-Day arrives (stands for Douchebag day.)

Castiel is nervous. He's fretting over the vinaigrette for the salad (commenting that no one cares about the salad gets Dean kicked out of the kitchen) and how much ginger needs putting in the marinade. He changes clothes at least three times and folds the napkins into bishop hats. Dean just watches, as his only job was 'don't eat the pie I made for tonight.'

It's a little adorable so Dean grabs Cas before he can fluff the cushions again and pulls him into a deep kiss. Cas flounders for a second before melting into it.

"Dean…" Cas murmurs when they pull apart. "We don't have time for this." But that kiss has put Dean in the mood and Cas looks so hot in his green shirt.

"Not even a quickie?" Dean wheedles, nuzzling Cas' hair.

"No. The chicken will burn and I still haven't made the starter." Cas' tone is firm and reluctantly Dean lets go, after grabbing one last firm kiss. He knows that voice all too well and it means 'Dean, I love you but _back the fuck off._' You don't mess with that voice.

"Anything I can do to help?" Dean feebly offers, although he knows Cas will never take him up on it. Don't get him wrong, Dean is pretty capable in the kitchen but Cas can be a bit of a control freak sometimes and feels like he has to do everything himself.

"No, but thank you," Cas has relaxed a little bit, letting the tension slip out of his shoulders. "Go watch TV until our brothers arrive."

That, Dean can do.

So Dean ends up watching 'Don't tell the bride' while Cas potters around in the kitchen. He forgets about his lover going all Gordon Brown in the kitchen and his asshat of an almost brother-in-law for a little while until the doorbell goes.

"I got it!" Dean hollers at Cas before lazily stretching and getting up.

"Dean!"

"I know," Dean replies, switching the TV off, so conditioned is he to Cas' 'meal time is family time.'

Dean opens the door, prepared to either smile at his baby bro or scowl at the dickhead.

He does _not_ expect what he sees.

"What the? FUCK, GET OFF HIM!" Dean shrieks loud enough for Mrs Parker next door to immediately appear at the window and Cas to rush out from the kitchen.

"Dean!" Cas scolds and then he stops too, seeing what Dean does.

Gabriel – the demon, the pillock, the baby brother molesting _asshole_ – pulls himself away from Sam, with a lazy smile. "Oh, hey guys," he says calmly, as though his mouth hadn't just been attached to Sam's neck.

"You…you…" Dean sputters. Sam has the courtesy to at least look sheepish.

"Uh, sorry, Dean. He caught me by surprise a little."

Dean is too encompassed by rage to speak, as he's just noticed a freshly blooming hickey on Sam's skin.

"I'm going to _kill_ you," is what he finally snarls, snapping his gaze to Gabriel.

"Dean!" Cas says, before turning to the two in front of them. "Come in, both of you." Cas rather forcibly shoves Dean out of the way of the doorway and gestures Sam and Gabriel through.

"Bro!" Gabe somehow manages to drown Cas in a hug, despite his size. Cas looks delighted to have a hug from his older brother while Sam slides up to Dean.

"So. Hey."

"How are you planning on explaining yourself?" Dean demands immediately. Sam looks down at his feet, something he's always done when he's being told off, and fidgets. Dean recognises that face, the hair falling strategically in his eyes, the bottom lip, the wide, innocent look. Oh yeah, Sam knows he's done something wrong and he's about to try to blag his way out of it.

"Sorry, Dean. We arrived at the same time."

"So that gives him an excuse to hang off you like a twenty dollar hooker?" Dean hisses. Sam's eyes sharpen.

"Dean! It wasn't like that!" he hisses back. Dean notices his defensive body language with growing apprehension. Is he sticking up for Gabriel?

"Oh yeah? So what was it like?" They're both whispering now, trying to keep attention away from themselves as Gabriel and Cas are standing right there, happily chatting, Gabe's arm slung around Cas' shoulders.

Shit, Cas looks so happy. But there are lines that should never be crossed and sucking on Sam's neck like a vampire is one of them.

"How do you even go from that to nearly making out, anyway?" Dean presses and nearly chokes on his own spit when Sam's ears go red underneath all that hair.

"He said he was glad to see me," Sam mumbles.

God, Dean's going to throw up.

Chances of making it out of this dinner alive are slim. Gabriel has already stealthily insulted him three times, if he keeps slurping on his gin and tonic like that Dean is going to scream and he's fairly certain Sam and Gabe are playing footsie under the table.

So he focuses on Cas' delicious food and keeping a hand resting lightly on top of Cas' warm thigh. Sometimes Cas drops a hand on top of his and rubs Dean's knuckles with his thumb, in-between eating.

It would be a lovely family dinner.

Except for _him_.

Gabriel catches Dean glaring at him over their starter of asparagus on toast points and merely sticks his tongue out. Dean scowls. He really hopes Sam doesn't actually like this guy, because having him as an almost-brother-in-law, who lives out of town and only drops in to make Dean's life hell, is only just bearable. If they dated and even – bloody hell – _married,_ Dean may just take a cyanide pill and be done with it.

"So, Dean," Gabriel says casually and something about his tone makes all of the hair of the back of Dean's neck stand on end. Nothing good can come from the glint in Gabriel's eye like that.

"When do you plan on popping the question to Cassie here?" and Dean promptly chokes on his stupid toast points.

"Gabriel," Cas admonishes, although the tips of his ears are turning red. Sam, the fucker, is smirking behind his beer.

"I…what?" Dean sputters helplessly. There's asparagus stuck in his throat.

"Marriage, dear boy. It's been what, nearly four years now? Christ, get a move on already." Gabriel rolls his golden eyes (Dean briefly considers tearing them out.) "Cassie's a catch! If you don't get a move on…well." He lets his voice trail off in a way that implies 'Cas can do better than you.' Dean's stomach involuntarily clenches.

Dean chugs his beer in an attempt to clear his throat but Cas is already talking.

"Gabriel, we'll progress with our relationship as and when we feel comfortable. Must you bring it up at the dinner table?" Cas has fixed a stern glare on his brother, as if that would work. His ears are still scarlet though. Dean, with a sinking feeling, suspects that Castiel has actually been wondering about that himself, even though it was Gabriel who had the gall to bring it up.

"Well, yes. Where else do you want me to bring it up?" Gabriel actually looks confused, as if there isn't a better place to humiliate Dean. But being discreet has never been Gabriel's forte. Nor social etiquette. "Besides, he never actually answered."

See? Social conventions, what social conventions? To Gabriel, they're more like guidelines.

"I was surprised!" Dean says defensively. Gabriel raises one shoulder and then drops it, in a half shrug.

"Well? What is it then? Gonna make an honest man out of Cassie?"

Dean's mouth opens and closes in quick succession. He's always assumed that he would marry Cas: he just never got around to it. Which, thinking about it, is a pretty shitty excuse.

Thankfully, Cas steps in.

"Gabriel, enough. Don't ruin our dinner. Dean, help me with the plates." Cas' tone is curt and Dean thinks that he might be hurt by Dean's hesitation to answer. But he says nothing and quickly gathers the plates and rushes them through to the kitchen. He's dumping them in the sink when Cas comes through, face oddly blank.

"Cas..." Dean starts to say, as Cas puts down his armful of dishes in a more sedate manner onto the counter. But Cas is already turning to him, eyes bright and anxious.

"Dean, I'm sorry if what my brother said made you feel uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel...pressured by it. We live together, we love each other, you shouldn't feel like you need to be forced into anything more." Cas looks stressed throughout this little speech. His big blue eyes are worried, practically oozing fear. He knows that Dean's had problems with commitment in the past. Shit, he might even think that Dean will never propose: and yet, he'd be ok with that as long as Dean stays. Nausea rolls in Dean's stomach. He's the lucky one here. Castiel shouldn't feel so insecure just because Dean is in immature prick sometimes.

"Shit, Cas, I…that's not what-" Dean runs his hands through his hair and then steps up to his boyfriend, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling him in tight.

"God, Cas, of course I want to marry you," Dean whispers. Cas' eyes light up but Dean doesn't see as Cas buries his head into Dean's shirt and clings there desperately. "I love you so much, and I will, I promise. I guess I thought we're just so happy as we are, I kind of forgot about it." He raises a hand to stroke Cas' wild, dark hair and tightens the other in the fabric of Cas' shirt, even though it'll crease horribly.

"I know, Dean." Cas lifts his head a little to look Dean straight in the eyes. "I have faith in you. And I am sorry about Gabriel. He's always very forward. He's only trying to look out for me." Dean sighs heavily and slides his hand from Cas' hair to his chin so they can kiss.

"Yeah, well, if he brings it up again, you tell him I have every intention of making an honest man out of you. Well, you'll make an honest man out of me. You can't get much more honest than you already are." Castiel beams and kisses Dean enthusiastically on the mouth.

"I'll make up for this tonight," Cas promises, still pressing kisses against Dean's eager mouth. "And I will endeavour to keep him away from Sam."

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Dean groans.

"I think they like each other."

"Cas, if you keep talking, I may have to withhold sex and believe me, that's gonna hurt me just as much as it will you."

When they bring out the main course, Dean gives Gabriel a shit-eating grin, just a little 'nice try, fucker,' smile. 'Cause he's not scaring off easy and Cas loves him way too much to let him go.

You're stuck with me, asshat.

Sadly, this means Dean is also stuck with him so it's kind of a shallow victory.

He notices Sam and Gabriel leaning towards each other in their seats, faces a few mere breadths apart but he ignores it and put the plates down in front of them with unnecessary force.

"Looks good, bro," Gabriel compliments, eyeing up the food appreciatively. Cas smiles as he puts down the salad bowl in the centre of the table. Sam predictably reaches for it first, piling the lettuce onto his plate.

Dean pulls out the chair for Cas and doesn't miss the shy look Cas gives him or how the way his fingers slowly brush down Dean's arm. They're good. They're so, so good.

The rest of dinner passes fairly normally after that. Gabriel threatens to bring out baby photos which he does every time he visits (and as much as Dean hates envying something Gabriel has, he really, really want to see those photos.) Cas cuts Dean the largest slice of pie and licks whipped cream off his finger in the sexiest way imaginable.

The knock on the door as Dean is chasing the last crumbs around his plate with his finger is not normal though. Dean pauses with a finger in his mouth and exchanges a look with Cas.

"I dunno who it is," Dean mumbles with his mouth full. Cas rolls his eyes and turns to their brothers.

"I'm sorry, excuse me. I assure you, we are not expecting company." Cas rises from his chair and leaves the dining room.

Dean futilely runs his finger across his plate again, though he knows there's not a scrap left. Gabriel has twisted his body to softly whisper to Sam but Dean barely notices, as he can now hear two voices by the front door: Cas' and a very familiar, high-pitched female. Dean resists the urge to shove his desert fork into his eye.

"Sorry, guys, I think I have to go deal with this," he mutters, throwing his napkin down on the table as he stands. Gabriel looks away from Sam for the briefest moment to smirk.

"I'll keep Sammy here company, don't you worry," he promises, his golden eyes turning dark as he looks back at Sam. Dean, thankfully, misses this as he hurries through to the living room and the front door.

As he'd suspected, Cas is calming down an irate Mrs Parker.

"I am very sorry. I'll ask him to move it right away," Cas soothes, but as he looks back at Dean his eyes are clearly screaming for help. Dean strolls up to take his place at Cas' side. Mrs Parker's mouth purses slightly, which is so not fair, as Dean's dressed nicely for once (Cas makes him when they have guests over.)

"What's the problem here?" Dean asks easily, wrapping an arm around Cas' waist. Cas leans into the support gratefully. Furious females terrify him a bit.

"There's a monstrosity blocking my drive. I am late for an appointment. I was just asking your…partner here to kindly move it." Dean notices the way her nostrils flare on the word 'partner' and tightens his arm around Cas. He'd move Cas away from such a horrible person if they didn't love their house so much.

"That'll be Gabriel then," Dean mutters wearily. Gabriel's red convertible is an outrageous colour, very fast and highly impractical. It is parked horrendously, right in front of Mrs Parker's drive and her – ugh – hybrid.

"I'll go get him," Cas says and hurriedly excuses himself. Dean lets the green material of Cas' shirt slip out of his fingers and stares at Mrs Parker.

"I suppose it's a friend of yours that has such rude manners," she sniffs. Dean isn't sure what he hates more: her attitude or that she presumes he and Gabriel are friends.

"He's not my friend," he stonily corrects her. "He's my…almost brother-in-law."

She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Oh? So he's Castiel's brother?"

Dean nods. They stand in awkward silence for a moment until Gabriel clatters through the living room to the door.

"What does the old broad want me to do about it?" Gabriel can be heard complaining before he's even set foot on the front porch and Dean stifles a snicker at Mrs Parker's expression.

He elbows Dean out of the way and stares their neighbour down. Dean unconsciously takes a step back. This can't end well. Gabriel is wearing jeans and a candy pink shirt that clashes with his stupidly expensive car. His hair is neatly slicked back and there's a leather cord around one wrist. He looks a little like a pimp, whereas Mrs Parker is all class in a lemon yellow blouse and neat, black pin skirt.

Sparks of fury are practically radiating between the two.

"Move your vehicle," Mrs Parker says firmly, not even waiting for Gabriel to open his mouth. "I can't get out of my drive."

Gabriel eyes her up and down, sizing her up and decides that even with his diminutive size that he can take her. "So?"

"So, I have places to be," she informs him frostily.

"Catch the bus," Gabriel yawns. "Better for the environment."

"You're one to talk!" Mrs Parker's mouth purses even more, while Cas is trying his best to make himself invisible. Dean realises that, unfortunately for him, he's the only one able to sort this out.

"Gabriel, just move the damn car," he says wearily, reaching out for Cas again. "We've got dinner to get back to."

Gabriel turns to give him this look and suddenly Dean can see how Cas and Gabriel are related. He's seen that look on Cas many times, and it's truly frightening. Even on this pint-sized trickster it's terrifying and it takes all of Dean's manhood to stare back at him. But finally, Gabriel shrugs one shoulder.

"Fine," he says casually. "There's pie and hot Sams to get back to." Dean opens his mouth but if that's Gabriel's incentive for being co-operative he's not gonna argue. Cas scurries off to fetch the keys from Gabriel's jacket and the nuisance himself merely smirks at Dean before strolling down the path, whistling. Dean can feel his teeth grinding.

"'Sams?'" Mrs Parker asks curiously. Dean winces. Cas owes him. Like blowjobs owes him.

"Sam's my brother. Big, awkward, too much hair?" Dean explains and, rather ridiculously, mimes Sam's stupid hippy hair with his hands.

"Ah," she says, and there's silence once more. Cas hurries past Dean, keys jingling from his fingers. They watch him walk toward Gabriel and Dean can't help but study them.

"They don't look much alike, do they?" Dean starts, more at the fact that they seem to be thinking the same thing than her surprising him.

"Uh, no," he says awkwardly. "But people tell me that Sam and I don't much either. Although those two really don't look alike. Or act alike. Or give any explanation how Cas can be related to…that." Her coral pink shaded lips quirk up at the corners.

"I can see how having him as a brother-in-law might be difficult." Dean snorts.

"I'll say." Gabriel seems to be deliberately taking his time to move the car, and no amount of urging from Cas will make him move any faster. He may be doing as asked, but damn it if he's not going to make things as difficult as possible.

"And yet you put up with it," she muses.

"I love Cas. S'all there is to it," Dean says shortly. She raises an eyebrow at him, as if to say 'I was only asking' but says nothing.

Gabriel finally acquiesces in getting into the car but only because Cas is about to turn blue.

"Very admirable," she says suddenly, eyes set on the brothers at the end of the drive.

"That I haven't killed Gabriel yet?" Dean quips without remembering who he's talking to. But her mouth only twitches again before returning to its straight set line.

"That you would tolerate and welcome someone who clearly irritates you into your home because it makes the one you love happy," she says. "I never managed it."

Good Lord, he's bonding with Mrs Parker. Gabriel, you fuckwit, this is all your fault.

"Brother in law?"

"Mother in law. Horrible old harpy," she says with disdain.

Dean wisely keeps his mouth shut (although he has a lot to say on the matter of harpies.)

Cas hurries back up the path, looking frustrated and apologetic at the same time. Gabriel is getting out of the car, which is now parked on the street, and not looking particularly happy about it.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs Parker, for the trouble. I'm sure my brother is sorry too."

Dean doubts this as Gabriel is pulling faces at them. Mrs Parker has obviously noticed but accepts Castiel's apology gracefully.

"Thank you, Castiel. I appreciate it. Anyway, I must take my leave. I'm afraid I'm running a little late." Her mouth purses again, just in time for Gabriel to swish up the path and give her the stink-eye. Dean suspects that Gabriel has found his match in this tiny, proper housewife.

"Goodbye, Castiel. Goodbye, Dean. Enjoy your evening." She hitches her handbag a little higher over her shoulder and walks away in her little high heels. Cas and Den stare open-mouthed after her.

"She said goodbye to you," Cas says, in disbelief. "She said goodbye to you_, nicely_."

"I heard her, Cas," Dean says wearily.

"She's never done that before," Cas says. "What did you do to her?"

"Dunno. I think we bonded over difficult relatives," Dean says with a shrug. Their neighbour has climbed into her car and is reversing out of her drive and looking at her, Dean is reminded of her and Gabriel glaring daggers at each other. "That or she found someone she dislikes more than me."

"She does not dislike you," Cas says immediately. "She just…doesn't see how wonderful you are. You are misunderstood." Dean puts off returning to the table so he can pull Cas into his arms and lay one on him.

"What was that for?" Cas asks in a daze, when Dean is done and Cas' mouth is slick and red.

"Nothing. Just because I love you," Dean says and wraps an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Cas smiles and slides his fingers under Dean's shirt, grazing skin and letting Dean know he's going to be repaid in full for this horrible evening.

Maybe twice.

It takes another hour of the four of them, drinking coffee and lazily chatting before they start to move. Dean doesn't even mind Gabriel lounging on the sofa next to Sam, because he's got Cas practically in his lap, nuzzling his hair when he thinks their brothers aren't looking.

"I think we pulled it off," Cas whispers in his ear and Dean shivers at the hot breath on his earlobe. He's desperate to get their guests out of here by now so they can leave their dishes in the sink and he can pull this gorgeous man up to their bed by his belt loops.

"Yeah. No one died, nothing got blown up, Gabriel didn't spill something pink and sticky on the sofa…" Dean drawls, eyes drifting to the other sofa. Gabriel and Sam are sitting a bit close for his liking but he figures he can let it go this once.

"You were very well behaved," Cas agrees. "And I think there's a reward in it for you, after they leave." Dean perks up immediately, tearing his eyes away to look at Cas' mischievous face.

"Blow jobs?" he asks hopefully. Castiel's lips twitch and he bends down to whisper into Dean's ear.

"I'll let you eat the rest of the pie in bed." Dean nearly groans. God, he loves this man.

"Blowjobs and pie?" he asks, ever persistent. Cas' eyes sparkle.

"I'm sure we can work something out," he says gravely, kissing Dean chastely, a mere hint of what's to come.

"Alright, that's enough!" Gabriel booms suddenly. Cas and Dean part and look over to where Gabriel is getting up and stretching.

"I think we'd better go, Sam," he says, grinning. "I think our brothers would like us out of here for some alone time." Cas immediately blushes but Dean has never been so grateful.

"If you could," he says bluntly, tightening his grip on Cas' waist a fraction.

"Dean!" Cas squeaks, scandalised. Sam is getting up too, smiling.

"It's fine, Cas. Really. We should leave you two alone now. Besides…" Sam says, tips of his ears burning. "Gabe and I are going out for drinks anyway."

Ah, hell. While Dean wasn't looking, Gabriel was making the moves on his brother.

But when Dean opens his mouth, Cas slaps a hand over it.

"Of course. You two have fun. Before you go though, Sam, I have that recipe you wanted. I'll get it for you in the kitchen." Dean gives Cas a look, which only turns more incredulous when Cas keeps talking. "And Dean, can you escort Gabriel to the door? We'll be along in a minute."

Dean opens his mouth again now that Cas has removed his hand but then closes it hurriedly. Cas is using The Voice.

Cas slides off his lap and with a firm look at Dean, walks out the room followed by a confused looking Sam.

There's silence for a moment before Gabriel shrugs and says "I think he's going to give Sam 'the talk.'"

"Looks like it, doesn't it," Dean agrees. "Hey, you never gave me the talk!"

"Did you want it?" Gabriel asks, fishing around in his pockets for something.

"Well…no," Dean says, baffled. "But you don't like me. I'd have thought you'd have been right in there with the threats!"

Gabriel shrugs nonchalantly, finally finding what he's been searching for. It's a red lollipop.

"I didn't think you needed it," he says, unwrapping the sweet and flicking the wrapper away to God knows where. Dean can't be asked to scold him.

"Why not? You've always made it quite clear you didn't think I was good enough for Cas," Dean says coldly. Because it's true. Gabriel has many times insinuated that Castiel would be better off with someone else, someone cleaner, more successful, someone with more class.

"I think you're good enough," Gabriel says, and Dean gives a loud bark of laughter.

"No, you don't! Why do you make my life hell if you think I'm good enough for Cas?" Dean hisses. He's aware of Cas in the kitchen and he doesn't want him to hear this.

"It's because you're good enough that I make your life hell," Gabriel says and then rolls his eyes at Dean's gobsmacked face.

"Look, if I didn't approve of you, I wouldn't torture you so much. Cas loves you and as much as I hate to say it, you're good for him. But while you may be good enough for him, I don't want you to _ever_ get complacent or take him for granted. That's why I do what I do. I'm going to judge you harder than any of Cas' other boyfriends because I know you can make this last."

"So, you…like me?" Gabriel snorts derisively.

"That's a bit far. But you don't suck," Gabriel admits grudgingly. "You have some pretty decent taste with pie. And you treat Cas well. He's happy. He has everything he wants. You can't seem to resist making sure he has every tiny little whim fulfilled."

"It's the eyes," Dean says. "You should know Sam pulls that puppy dog eyes trick too." Gabriel's eyes widening a fraction is the only reaction Dean gets but it's worth it.

"Why?" Gabriel asks finally.

"Because I think that you love Cas as much as I love Sam. And that's something I get," Dean says quietly. "Plus, it's good to know you were being a dick for a reason."

"Cas is the only family I have. Cas has you and all of your family but I don't. He's all I've got," Gabriel says, a little bit fiercely. Dean nods. He thinks he can understand loneliness

"Yeah, well, if you're that set on Sam you'll get invited to all the family things," Dean warns. "Our dad likes talking about car engines and gets annoyed if you don't know what he's talking about. And my cousin's kind of a douche. Oh, and sometimes Ash will vanish after a few beers and turn up the next morning, naked on the pool table."

Gabriel grins. "My kind of guy. Look, I really do like Sam. I'd like him better if he weren't related to you, of course…"

Gabriel yelps when Dean lobs a pillow at his face and again when he realises his lollipop has stuck to it. The next few minutes are spent trying to get rid of the evidence before Cas can find it and take back his promise of pie and sex.

It's not much…but it's a start.

"Goodbye, Sam. Goodbye, Gabriel. Maybe we should wait a few months before we do this again," Cas says, so matter-of-factly Dean nearly laughs out loud. Apparently, these things are more stressful than Cas would ever let on.

"That'd be nice, bro," Gabriel says, grinning (the lollipop is gone, and they turned the cushion over until Dean can bribe Ellen into working her magic on it.) "I think a couple of months is more than enough time." His eyes slide lasciviously over Sam, who blushes and sheepishly looks at his feet, grinning.

"Enough time for _what_?" Dean asks suspiciously. Gabriel only waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, drinks are a start…" he says, eyes flicking over to Sam again. "And after that…_well_." The emphasis on the last word makes Dean throw up a little in his mouth.

Cas winds an arm around Dean's waist and squeezes slightly. But it's enough to remind him that he and Gabriel have the most important thing of all in common.

"Ugh," Dean mutters. "You sure about this, Sammy?" All eyes turn to Sam who looks a little uncomfortable at their scrutiny. But he surprises them all by reaching down and taking Gabriel's hand.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm sure. You gonna be ok with this?" he says quietly, settling his eyes on Dean's. Dean knows they're doing what Cas calls the Winchester mind meld but he doesn't care. He can see all he needs to know in Sam's eyes. Finally he gives a one shouldered shrug.

"If it makes you happy…" Dean says, and that's all it takes for Sam's face to light up.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Yeah, well, he mixes up really disgusting cocktails and makes you try them," Dean warns. "And he eats with his mouth open and is a sore loser at monopoly."

"You cheated," interjects a dazed looking Gabriel, who's still staring at his and Sam's linked hands like it's an ice statue made out of Gatorade.

"Did not," Dean says without missing a beat. "But if you're really sure, I'm glad."

Cas squeezes him again, a little bit harder. Right. They have things to be doing. Involving half a pan of apple pie.

_And_ cream.

"Anyway, if you could both leave now…you know. For your _date_," Dean says a little bit forcefully. He can see by their faces, he's not fooling anyone. Maybe he does make googly eyes at Castiel. There's his manhood down the drain.

"Yeah, Sam, come on. There are a couple of bars I know around here…failing that, there's alcohol at my house…" Gabriel deliberately raises his voice mischievously as he leads Sam down the garden path, causing Dean to shriek in outrage.

"Sammy! Don't you dare put out on the first date!" he yells, probably to the annoyance of the whole street.

"You did," Cas mutters slyly next to him, while waving at their brothers as they get into their separate cars.

"Well…that was different…" Dean says, embarrassed.

"How so?"

"I'm easy."

Cas' laughter causes the curtains to twitch and Mrs Parker peering past the lace to look at them. Dean almost scowls back out of habit and then nearly falls over when she raises a hand and freaking _waves_ to them.

"That was weird…" Dean comments, after they've dutifully waved back and she vanishes behind the floral patterned fabric again.

"Yes, very," Cas says but his words don't match his actions, as he's rubbing up against Dean's hips very suggestively.

"You get the pie, I'll unplug the phones," Dean says, suddenly very back into the game. Cas does look good in that green shirt. And he's been really, _really_ good today.

"Done," Cas says, pressing little kisses over Dean's mouth and throat.

"And cream!" Dean suddenly remembers, as he makes good on his earlier promise and pulls Castiel into the house by his belt loops.


End file.
